


追逐戰

by Shakaryo_012



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambiguous Relationships, Blood and Injury, M/M, Top!Brawler, 喧嘩師
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakaryo_012/pseuds/Shakaryo_012
Summary: 「當溫熱的血液從他嘴裡咳出時，他知道，這一切都結束了。他應該要對此感到開心的，原本應該是這樣的。」*此篇為喧嘩屋視角；有私設，一方死亡。CP為喧嘩屋x師匠
Relationships: Brawler/Master | Executioner (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 4





	追逐戰

**Author's Note:**

> *此篇為喧嘩屋視角  
> *有私設，一方死亡  
> *原著背景，開頭為第6集的時間線  
> *建議看完惡玉動畫第10集再看此篇

夜幕低垂時，破敗的鐵橋上躺著兩具傷痕累累的身軀，滂沱大雨讓視線曖昧不清，一人在雨霧中艱難起身，拖著淌血的肢體往另一人的方向邁進。

那個人倒臥於血泊之中，原先用來隱藏身份的面罩在先前的打鬥過程中早已被扔在不知名的角落，象徵正義的潔白制服也被血污沾染，浮出一塊塊暗褐色的花紋。

「......我贏了，我才是最終的勝利者。」喧嘩屋在雨中望著處刑科師匠如此說道。也許是方才酣戰而起的腎上腺素消退了，他變得比以往更加冷靜，也更能好好的看著對手的樣子。

_當溫熱的血液從師匠嘴裡咳出時，喧嘩屋知道，這一切都結束了。這場無關處刑科與惡玉立場，純粹是師匠和喧嘩屋對於強大追求而起的追逐戰，將在此時畫下句點。他應該要對此感到開心的，原本應該是這樣的。_

當喧嘩屋再次出現在他們面前時，所有人都非常驚訝，其中流氓更開心得上前邊哭邊抱，還讓醫生為他做了緊急包扎。不過喧嘩屋在包扎過程中卻一反常態，不只沒有大聲喧嘩，甚至可以稱得上是安靜。眾人只當他剛經歷一場激烈戰鬥需要休息罷了。

而後，喧嘩屋在面對處刑科的包圍時，雖有展現出一貫堅強的戰鬥實力，但卻不像過去一般興奮。以流暢的動作將包圍在身邊的人掄倒在地，對於他來說，醫生的背叛或那對兄妹的生死對他而言都不重要，他現在除了戰鬥，什麼都做不了。當他抓起一個處刑科的腳，將對方甩出去時，餘光瞥見了一個銀白色的身影。

\--

他不知道自己是怎麼回到關西的。

回到關西的日子似乎也沒什麼不同，喧嘩屋依舊是逗留在南區到處打架、肆意生活。有時遇到不長眼的傢伙就打一架，原本是這樣的。只不過，他變得在生活中追尋著什麼，彷彿在他離開破敗大橋之時，也有東西在他身上悄悄消失。

他在街上抓住了一個灰髮的男人，在對方疑惑參雜恐懼的眼神中放任自己把人掄倒在地。

_那個人有著灰色的頭髮。皺眉的神情比寒冰更加刺骨。他不是 **他** 。_

他總是會在路上見到戴著面罩的人，這似乎是種流行，但這總讓他感到莫名煩躁，有時他會扯下對方的面罩，促成一場武力切磋；有時他選擇視而不見，但卻驅使他去踹翻附近低等惡玉的老巢。

_那個人總是戴著面罩，但是這些著面罩的人，卻都不是 **他** 。_

當不長眼的混混被他揍到渾身是血、乞求著放過自己時，他也不會心軟，只會以更猛烈的攻擊強迫對方閉嘴。

_那個人即使倒臥在血泊中，也不曾說出一句求饒的話語。他們不是 **他** 。_

運氣好的時候，他可以在南區遇到處刑科的成員，他們潔白的制服與閃亮的十手是夜裡極其刺眼的存在，同時也是顯眼的目標。他不在乎與處刑科成員的戰鬥有沒有意義，他只是『需要戰鬥』。

_那個人即使沾染血污也保持著一身雪白的模樣，凜冽的拳風是這些處刑科的傢伙無法比擬的。他們不是 **他** 。_

在打鬥中，喧嘩屋的拳頭在年輕的處刑科成員臉上留下傷痕，在對方瞪大的雙眼中流露出軟弱與不成熟。這傢伙實在太弱了。喧嘩屋如此想著。

_那個人的嘴角也有傷痕。為何留下傷痕的人不是我呢。即使銜著處刑科之名，他們終究不是 **他** 。_

他應該要感到心滿意足的，畢竟拼盡全力的死鬥可不是人人都能擁有的機會。而且他還是勝利者，這到底有什麼不開心的呢？

他不明白為何 **那個人** 最後打在他胸口拳頭的觸感可以持續至今，讓他時不時的胸悶、難受。

隱隱約約的，他知道自己變得不一樣了，總會在夢醒時分看見一抹銀白身影，在人群之中尋找 **他** 的影子，下意識的把他和其他人做比較。他只當這些現象是他經歷死鬥後成長的展現，但卻無法解釋夢中 **他** 血色的唇、鬆開的眉頭與自身臉上的雨水。

_他們都不是 **他** ，他知道的。但是他卻無法停止追逐那抹銀白身影的衝動，那個人是他的敵人、他的夢魘 _ _、他的_ _——_

_如果狩者是因為捕捉獵物而存在，那麼，當獵物死去之後，獵人還是獵人嗎？_

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我說這是情人節賀文，會有人相信嗎？  
> 當初就是想寫「當對方死亡之後才發現自己感情」的故事才出現這篇的  
> 會說建議看完第十集再來看這篇的原因是：文中有一點點在暗示喧嘩屋的死與醫生有關。  
> 這條if線就是建立在「醫生沒有故意讓喧嘩屋的傷口裂開，所以打下來，師匠會因失血過多而死，但喧嘩屋卻因醫生優秀的治癒能力而活」  
> 基本上這篇沒什麼對話，甚至身為主角之一師匠基本上沒活著（或者說只活在喧嘩屋的回憶中）  
> 想寫那種魂牽夢縈的故事，即使肉體死亡卻依舊糾纏著對方。  
> 銀白的身影只不過是幻象，但卻能讓喧嘩屋選擇追逐他  
> 我很喜歡追逐戰的涵義，也想重新挖掘獵人與獵物的共生性。
> 
> 這是之前〈獵人的下班時間〉中說好的視角對應篇～也是《獵人三部曲》的第二篇～  
> 希望大家會喜歡這個故事！


End file.
